


Finales que abren puertas

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de que preocuparse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finales que abren puertas

** Finales que abren puertas **

La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de que preocuparse.

— ¿Vienen a cenar a casa hoy por la noche? — preguntó Hermione, tomando a su esposo del brazo.

— ¡Sí, vamos, vamos! — comenzó a canturrear Lily, mientras se encaminaban a la salida.

— Oh, de acuerdo. Mientras no tenga que cocinar yo, me parece perfecto. — bromeó Ginny.

Diecinueve años. Asombroso.

Harry sonrió, echándole una última mirada al andén casi vacío.

Parecía increíble que una vez él hubiese sido un niño de once años que, tras una infancia de abusos, logró subirse por primera vez al increíble tren escarlata.

Aún así, ahí estaba. Adulto, casado, con tres niños. Feliz.

Ron comentó algo sobre como desheredaría a Rose si no iba a Gryffindor, causando que Hermione lo golpeara. Harry rió. Porque quería, porque quería.

Porque Voldemort estaba muerto y él estaba vivo. Porque era el-niño-que-vivió. Porque era El Elegido.

Porque era Harry Potter.

Un chico que con sólo once años vio el rostro del demonio. Un muchacho que con diecisiete mató a ese demonio.

Harry Potter, un mago común de 36 años, que había vivido una vida demasiado agitada.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Si, Ron?

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— No, no te preocupes. Entonces, ¿cómo es eso de desheredar a Rose?

Mientras sus amigos comienzan a discutir, Harry se toca por última vez la cicatriz.

FIN


End file.
